Justin Lazard
Justin Lazard (born November 30, 1966) is an American actor, producer, director, and model. Lazard's most notable role was in Species II (1998) as an astronaut (Patrick Ross) who mutates into an alien bent on having sex with human women and impregnating them, creating a race of alien children. Biography Lazard was born in New York, but was raised in Connecticut. His father, Sidney Lazard, is a former foreign correspondent, and his mother, Julie (née Thayer), is a photographer. In 1974, the family relocated to Paris where his father was stationed by ABC News. After his parents' divorce when he was a freshman in high school, Lazard marked time in boarding schools and at Emory University. Transferring to NYU to study acting, he was "discovered" in a bar by a talent agent and was soon appearing in TV commercials. Acting career After a small role in Spike of Bensonhurst in 1988, Lazard landed the recurring role of a punk-rock undercover cop on NBC's Miami Vice, appearing in three episodes. To pay for acting classes, he began a brief career as a model. Small parts in features (i.e., Born to Ride in 1991) and regular roles in unsuccessful series (e.g., Second Chances CBS 1993–94) followed.In 1995, Lazard landed the role of a charming stockbroker on the primetime CBS soap Central Park West, but the series floundered and despite some retooling and a title change to "CPW", the show was cancelled after its second season. He starred in Extreme (1995) as part of a Rocky Mountain rescue team but the series was cut short after 7 episodes. He had a role in the direct-to-video release The Big Fall (1997).Working in partnership with his brother Marc through Lazard Productions, he began to create material for himself. His most notable role was in Species II (1998) as an astronaut who mutates into an alien bent on having sex with human women and impregnating them, creating a race of alien children. He went on to produce the thriller Dark Harbor (1998), which he co-scripted with director Adam Coleman Howard. Lazard also served as executive producer on Stanley's Gig in 2000, written and directed by his brother, Marc Lazard. He has recently uploaded videos of him and his family talking and doing activities such as swimming and videotaping his daughter at school. Personal Life Lazard married model Shannon Fluet in 2008; Fluet has appeared as one of the models in Project Runway (season 2) and has been represented by the Ford Models and Click Models. Their first baby, a daughter named Justine Lorraine Lazard, was born on February 3, 2009. They also have 2 cats and a dog. There has recently been speculation that they have divorced but there has been no confirmation. Allegations On the evening of July 4, 2006 in Lakeport, California, Lazard was arrested and charged with indecent exposure and resisting arrest, having been "exposing himself near one of the piers" of the local park. During the arrest, he was tasered by one of the officers. In May 2009, he failed to appear in court and a bench warrant was subsequently issued for his arrest. In January 2011, Lazard reached a plea agreement with Lake County prosecutors regarding the charges of 2006. He pleaded guilty to a misdemeanor charge of "lewd conduct", with the other charges being dismissed, and agreed to pay $7,500 to a named family resource center. His psychiatrist attested that his behavior was due to a transitory “severe psychotic breakdown” and that "treatment had worked well" in his case. Roles Patrick Ross.gif|Patrick Ross Filmography * Spike of Bensonhurst (role:Justin) * A Smile in the Dark * Born to Ride (role:Brooks) * Final Embrace (role:Pierce) * Marilyn, My Love (role:Brian) * Dead Center (role:Joe) * Dead Girl (role:Young Actor) * The Big Fall (role:Bill Dickson) * Love Walked In (role:Lenny) * Species II (role:Patrick Ross) * Universal Soldier: The Return (role:Captain Blackburn) * The Giving Tree (role:T.J.) * Stanley's Gig (role:Joshua) * Miami Vice (role:Joey Chandler/Keith-3 episodes) * In the Heat of the Night (role:Brian Moseley-1 episode) Freshman Dorm (role:Joe Ellis-4 episodes) Second Chances (role:Kevin Cook-5 episodes Extreme (role:Lance Monroe-7 episodes) Central Park West (Role:Gil Chase-21 episodes) Welcome to Paradox (role:Leo Lawson-1 episode) Partners (Role:Brendan-1 episode) Gallery 1776999,qeObvNnQ5IkF0fTecG7YiURGG660GC5oT9mXbh92M37LUiAqkAXxkJMsmuoJYNQHtGeAMcKK97fbpLbH+rGI6g .jpg Lazard20booking2007-05-06-225x300.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg 401592 3053736828607 1932536564 n.jpg 10687238 10205193358499739 5215897753799145558 o.jpg 10569060 10204790576830449 6034980456075456085 n.jpg 404622 3053733188516 1356495760 n (1).jpg 10029.gif 0124 justin lazard-1.jpg Tumblr nfuo498DMW1u2ddo1o1 500.jpg 2418059,qqIM1UKU ni9j2qj4zNzHgL2QwE1xF4vfFVBSMIdV5 UuQZpM6LPlArm0UA5ENB2KSQKrAPtYcJjzPcJVNgyTw .jpg 183472 104230602990433 5602361 n.jpg 181744 104230519657108 1192740 n.jpg Abc046c1e0daa6bc9c142cf8d1da1fb8.jpg 425271.1.jpg Category:Films